Avant que l'Ombred'halloween
by BlackArashiNekoi
Summary: Une song fic sur base de la Chanson Avant que l'Ombre , de Mylène Farmer.Sasuke se prépare à paritr de Konoha...


Titre: Avant que l'Ombre...D'halloween (Pas chercher loin, je l'avoue !)

Auteurs: Black Arashi Nekoi

Genre: Song fic, romance, broyage de noir

Couples : Sasu /Neji

Résume : Sasuke va partir de Konoha, Neji passe part là et puis voilà !

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto sont pas à moi, sinon vous penserez bien que les pauvres seraient plus traumatisez à vie par mes tortures et par mes pensées noires.

Note très importante : Me revoilà Le style de cette song fic est assez différents (je pense) de celle que j'ai en commun avec Sen .Pour ce qui est de Mission de survie, la suite arrive bientôt

Note 1 : Ceci est une songfic à tendance Shonen–ai, rien de méchant mais bon, on sait jamais !

Note 2 : La chanson que j'ai utilisée est la propriété de son auteur, autrement dit : Mylène Farmer.

Je l'ai juste légèrement modifiée pour que çà colle mieux à la situation.

Avant que l'Ombre

_Âpreté des sons_

_Tourmente des vents_

_Mémoire…_

_Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit_

IL pleut dehors, le vent bat sauvagement les branches des arbres. Un début de tempête, peut-être, il faut dire qu'ici on n'en a pas souvent. Tout le monde au Village doit être chez lui, se terrant près des siens en attendant que çà passe. Enfin, je suppose, je ne vois pas grand-chose de cette fenêtre. La pluie tombe avec rage, on dirait qu le ciel pleure les gens qu'il a perdu et qu'il perdra encore…A moins q'il ne soit totalement désespéré quant à ce que les hommes sont devenus. C'est possible aussi.

Et moi, je suis rumine mes sombres pensées ou plus exactement, ce qu'il en reste. Je suis seul avec mes souvenirs pour ces dernières heures à Konoha. C'est mieux comme çà, de toute façon. On dirait que le temps fait exprès de se dépêcher. Bientôt je partirais pour ne plus jamais revenir, c'est mon impression. Pourtant, j'ai fais mon choix, en tout connaissance de cause. Avec tout ce que çà implique pour moi…Comme pour lui.

_J'ai peur_

_De l'heure …._

_Qui me ramène_

_A des songes emportés,_

_A de mondes oubliés, oh_

Je quitte cette fenêtre d'où je vois trop bien l'heure qui passe. Tout ici me rappelle mon choix mon but que je vais, je l'espère, enfin atteindre .Alors comment se fait il que je me sente si mal ?

Je suis là sur le canapé à fixer le mur sans vraiment le voir .J'ai l'impression qu'on a toqué à la porte mais je dois sûrement rêver. Qui serait assez fou pour sortit par un temps pareil et surtout pour moi. Sakura peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre jacasser encore un de ses pseudos discourt stupide. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses regards éperdu d'amour que je ne partage pas .Elle est idiote, elle s'accroche alors que je lui ai répété mille fois que je l'aimais pas .

_J'ai peur _

_De la douleur …_

_Des nuits de veille_

_Mémoire inachevée,_

_Qui ne sait …où elle naît_

Tiens cette fois ci, on dirait que çà vient de la fenêtre du salon. Je tourne la tête où à travers la pluie battante, il me semble reconnaître une silhouette familière. Pas de cheveux roses ou blonds à l'horizon. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre avec une certaine prudence. Et là, je suis vraiment étonné.

Des longs cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux qui vous transpercent l'âme de part en part d'un seul regard : Neji. Que fait-il là ? Il me fait remarquer qu'il n'est venu choper la crève ou parler avec mes plantes. J'ai compris le message et je le laisse entrer à l'intérieur. Il est trempé .Je lui dit de rester là et je vais lui chercher de quoi se sécher et de se changer.

_Avant que l'ombre, je sais_

_Ne s'abatte à mes pieds _

_Pour voir l'autre coté _

_Je sais que…je sais que …j'ai aimé_

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon. La pluie s'est calmée et je réalise que le tourment de mon cœur s'est un peu apaisé parce qu'il est là. Le ciel laisse entrevoir la lune qui éclaire de sa lumière Neji .Il est beau ….Je ne dois pas aller bien pour penser çà. Je secoue un instant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée. Je lui donne e que j'étais parti chercher puis je part à la cuisine me chercher une tasse de thé. J'en profite pour lui en prendre une aussi, il adore le thé aux fruits rouges. Neji me l'a dit os d'une de nos trop rares discutions.

Et oui, surprenant non ? Neji Hyuga, qui je le conçois n'est pas très bavard et moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne dit jamais que le strict minimum ; qui aurait cru qu'on serait devenu des amis ? Pas moi en tout cas. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'on s'adresse la parole pour autre chose que les combats et autres démonstrations de force. Mais bon, on se ressemble assez, dans le fond, lui et moi .Neji est quelqu'un de calme et silencieux, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui me casserait les pieds avec des bavardages sans queues ni tête.

_Avant que l'ombre …gênée_

_Ne s'abatte à mes pieds_

_Pour voir l'autre côté _

_Je sais que j'aime, je sais j'ai …_

Je sors de la cuisine les deux tasses en mains en veillant à ne pas renverser pas terre ; Neji s'est changé avec ce que je lui ai prêté et il est assis sur le fauteuil en face du canapé .Je crois que c'est la seule personne à être venue si souvent ici. Il prend la tasse de thé brûlant que je lui tend, nos doigts se frôle et se contact me rends heureux, Il e remercie d'un petit sourire. C'est rare chez lui, autant que chez moi .Je m'installe sur le canapé, en face de lui, et on reste là dans le silence calme que fait le bruit de nos gorgées de thé. Pas un silence pesant, non un silence remplit de compréhension. Entre nous deux, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour qu'on se comprenne : un regard, une expressions c'est parfois beaucoup plus parlant qu'une phrase avec des mots. Les paroles une fois dites s'envolent, les actions restent.

_J'ai peur_

_Oh ! Seigneur !_

_Suis-je coupable ?_

_Moi qui croyais mon âme _

_Sanctuaire impénétrable_

Quand a t- on commencé à se rapprocher ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Peut-être parce que çà a été progressif, notre amitié s'est formée doucement. La première fois que l'on s'est parlé, çà été un échange de balles sans vraiment de vainqueur. Au début, Neji s'était pour moi un rival, une personne à battre pour évoluer. Et puis de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amis et nos conversations actuelles non, pour la plupart, plus rien à voir avec le monde Ninja.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de çà, Neji m'apprend qu'il revient de mission .Elle s'est bien passée vu qu'il n'a pas l'air blessé. Je bois une gorgée de thé puis je lui demande ce qui l'amène. Il réfléchit un instant, hésite puis il déclare qu'il ne sait pas trop bien lui même. Il est passé devant chez moi, pour renter chez lui et il a voulu voir comment j'allais.

_J'ai peur_

_Je meurs_

_De brûler l'empreinte_

_Mais laisser le passé redeve …nir le passé_

C'est vrai qu'on ne me voit plus souvent au Village : je limite le contact et par la même occasion les dégâts. Je me cloître ici, où je m'entraîne sans relâche .Neji dit qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, que j'ai l'air bizarre et mélancolique…Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? IL a peur que je fasse une bêtise il ne le dit pas clairement mais je le connais maintenant, et je suis presque sûr de ce que j'avance. Si il savait ….

Mais il ne sait pas, bien qu'il doive sûrement s'en douter. Mais personne, pas même lui, ne me fera changé d'avis. Je suis à prêt à tout au pire comme au meilleur, c'est selon. Si je ne fais pas çà, je ne pourrais pas progresser et je sais à quel point la différence de niveau est énorme entre mon frère et moi. Bien que je me sois entraîné souvent, durement, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est rageant ! Alors j'ai besoin de _son_ pouvoir pour avoir une chance de le battre.

_Avant que l'ombre, je sais_

_Ne s'abatte à mes pieds _

_Pour voir l'autre coté _

_Je sais que…je sais que …j'ai aimé_

Neji pourrait peut-être comprendre, la Haine que j'ai pour mon frère, mais comprendre ne suffit pas. Il faut que je parte ! Mais pour l'instant je sui encore là avec Neji, et de toute évidence il essaye de me remonter le moral à sa manière. C'est gentil et sa venue chez moi est probablement le dernier souvenir de Konoha que j'aurai .Et cela me fait plaisir car Neji est une des personnes à laquelle je tiens le plus. Je suppose que dès que l'Hokage remarquera ma disparition, qu'elle enverra des Ninjas à ma poursuite avec pour mission de me faire revenir de grès ou de force. Ce sera de force, ils ne me feront pas revenir de mon plein gré. Peut-être que je devrai me battre conte Naruto, ce baka, ou même contre Neji mais je ne laisserais pas mes sentiments pour eux m'empêcher d'accomplir mon but.

_Avant que l'ombre …gênée_

_Ne s'abatte à mes pieds_

_Pour voir l'autre côté _

_Je sais que j'aime, je sais j'ai …._

IL est bientôt l'heure de partir, sinon je devrai remettre mon départ à demain et cela me serait encore plus pénible. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui me retienne ici, pourtant les rares auxquelles je tiens suffisent pour me faire douter. Comme quoi, moi qui ai grandi seul et qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'a jamais fait grand chose pour me faire apprécier ; j'ai quand même réussi à m'attacher. Je devrai dire à Neji qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il rentre chez lui, afin que je puise partir mais ….Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas me défaire de sa présence, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire Adieu, car c'est bien de sa qu'il s'agit.

Ah, tu Parles ! Je dis que je m'en vais de nuit pour être sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'avance.

Mais en fait, je m'enfuis comme un voleur parce que je veux limiter au maximum ma tristesse. Jolie Stratégie non ? Non pas jolie ni intelligente, juste pathétique et lâche.

_J'ai peur_

_De l'heure …._

_Qui me ramène_

_A des songes emportés,_

_A de mondes oubliés, oh_

J'ai glissé un somnifère dans la nouvelle tasse de thé que j'ai servie à Neji. Il ne s'est pas méfié, pourquoi se méfierait-il d'ailleurs ? IL ne pense certainement plus à çà et il ne tardera pas à s'endormir .Alors je pourrais partir tranquillement, comme prévu. Mon unique sac à dos est dans la cuisine ainsi que mes armes ninjas. Je n'emporte que le strict minimum avec moi, la seule chose dont je n'air pas voulu me séparer c'est de mon album photo .Il ne contient que deux photos mais bon, j'y tiens. La première photo est celle de ma famille et la deuxième c'est une photo mes compagnons ninjas : mon équipe, celle de Neji, celle de Kiba et celle de Shikamaru.

Cà y est ! Neji s'est endormi, il a un air serein quand il dort. Silencieusement, je me lève et, sans prendre la peine de ranger nos tasses ; je prend mon sac à dos et m'équipe .Toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvre la porte, je sort quand soudain je m'arrête dans ma lancée.

_J'ai peur _

_De la douleur …_

_Des nuits de veille_

_Mémoire inachevée,_

_Qui ne sait …où elle naît_

Je fait demi-tour et je m'approche de Neji au risque de tout faire raté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'effleurer de ma main sa joue en une caresse éphémère. J'appose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser d'Adieu. Je me relève et repart en direction de la porte et juste au moment où la porte se referme sur moi je murmure : « Je t'aime, Neji »

C'est ainsi qu'un part trente et un Octobre particulièrement doux, La lune fut complice du départ de Sasuke Uchiwa .Il dit Adieu à Konoha mais surtout à celui qu'il s'est enfin avoué …Aimé d'amour.

Fin

Arashi : Ouin…

Temari : Allons, il faut pas pleurer pour çà .C'est qu'une histoire…

Arashi : Mais je pleure pas pour çà, c'est juste que je suis émue !

Temari : Emue ?

Arashi : Ben oui, c'est ma première fic en solo que je réussi à finir et ma première songfic.

Temari : Ah oki .Mais c'est quoi le rapport entre ta fic et Haloween, du trente et un Octobre ?

Arashi : Ben aucun, à première vue, c'est juste que j'ai écrit cette fic parce que je suis malade (médicalement parlant, mentalement on n'y peut rien) et que la fête d'Halloween d'une de mes amies signera la fin de semaines à la maison à broyer du noir !

Temari : Okay

Kabuto : Pour toutes menaces, critiques, et aussi pour les compliments et encouragements ; c'est reviews


End file.
